


Al otro Lado

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Escuchamos como nos llamaron Maricas al caminar tomados de la mano.MiloShipfest 2019Promp Doble vida
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo





	Al otro Lado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Fanfic hecho para el Miloshipfest 2019 y publicado originalmente en Sanint Seiya Yaoi foro.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Waterfenix, Scarletrose y Ale-dono

**Al otro lado**

Habíamos salido del pub, íbamos tomados de la mano por la calle con los restos de vino en una casi vacía botella que por alguna razón nos negábamos a abandonar en algún basurero.

“Maricas”

Escuchamos que nos llamaron a lo lejos, al volver la vista estaban unos tipos sobre el cofre de un auto. Les levante el dedo medio y seguimos avanzando. De un callejón sin salida salió un gato corriendo, nos maulló y se alejó. Tuve la tentación de llevarlo ahí a ese oscuro rincón y follarlo hasta que gritara mi nombre.

Pero en lugar de eso paramos en el primer motel medianamente decente que encontramos. Entramos a la habitación, donde bebimos los últimos tragos de vino. Lo bese ahí mismo en el piso al lado de una pequeña mesita de centro. Quite su chamarra negra dejando ver una playera del mismo color de corte asimétrico que dejaba a la vista uno de sus hombros, probé su sabor mezclado con el vino, mordí sus labios.

Él rompió el beso, y deje escapar un gemido de inconformidad, pero puso su índice en mis labios indicándome que callara, paso sus manos por debajo de mi camisa y la retiro con un suave movimiento, tan delicado que ocasionó unas ligeras cosquillas acompañadas de un estremecimiento erizaran mi piel. Lanzo la prenda al aire, a ninguno nos importó donde cayó, bajo dando besos y caricias desde mi cuello, pecho, abdomen, ombligo, hasta llegar a mis pantalones, retiro el botón y acto seguido bajo el zipper, yo sonreí, su coleta alta me permitiría ver su rostro a través del espejo que había a nuestro costado, sí, en definitiva follar ahí era mejor que en el callejón.

Bajo mis pantalones y ropa interior permitiéndole así a mi verga salir y liberarse de la molesta tela. Me miro directamente a los ojos y sonrió, pase mi pulgar debajo de su ojo palpando su lunar. Mire el vello rizado que acordonaba mi pulsante miembro y sonreí. Él acaricio los rizos despeinándolos un poco antes de pasar sus largos dedos por toda mi extensión, sentí como las venas se hinchaban más, estaba ansioso.

Le dio unos suaves lametones a la punta y me miro de nuevo sonriendo, engullo por completo mi verga en un rápido movimiento, comenzó a succionar, salía probaba la piel expuesta pasaba u lengua por mis venas más prominentes para después tragarlo de nuevo.

Mire al espejo y vi como su largo y fibroso cuello se contraía al tragarla toda, su nuez subía y bajaba haciendo que las venas se marcaran más. Poco a poco comenzó a marcar el ritmo, no sabía que me gustaba más si sentir su boca caliente comiéndome la verga o verlo todo en el espejo, lo tome del pelo se la metí un poco más, el choker negro y delgado que llevaba le apretaba el cuello y hacia resaltar más aun la tensión de sus músculos. Un hilo de saliva bajo desde su barbilla hizo surco en su carótida y bajo hasta su clavícula, lo ir e nuevo a la cara y vi como sus ojos estaban desorbitados y sus mejillas habían adquirido un tenue rubor, sentía que no podía más el calor y humedad de esa cavidad estaban terminando de volverme loco. Lo así más fuerte de los cabellos y me enterré lo más que pude viniéndome en su boca. El semen que no pudo tragar salió por las comisuras de sus labios y viajo hasta s cuello. Gemí más fuerte.

Salí de su boca e intente recuperar el aliento, me incline apoyándome en la mesita de noche de forma brusca jale su cabello para hacia atrás acomodando su cabeza en un ángulo en el cual pudiera verme y lo bese, le di el beso más largo, profundo y obsceno, probando mi propio sabor en su boca, os restos de mi orgasmo.

“Maldición, Afrodita follame” le dije al romper el beso.

Se levantó y en medio de besos me llevo a la cama, termine de quitarme los pantalones y lo observe ruándose el cinturón y desabrochando los suyos, una sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro, su mirada era profunda, con sus pupilas dilatadas perdidas en el azul de su iris.

“Ponte en cuatro”

Obedecí, me monte a la cama y me expuse para él. Sentí su lengua viajar desde mi cuello a mi espalda y descender hasta mis nalgas, dio suaves lametones a mi raja y después en mi entrada, sentía ese húmedo musculo danzar en círculos, baje la cabeza y me deje llevar.

Cuando hubo terminado con su lengua, puso la puna de su miembro en mi ano y comenzó a entrar, lentamente, pero sin detenerse hasta estar por completo dentro, exhalo un suspiro de placer y me dio una nalgada, comenzó a moverse despacio, llenando de humedad esa cavidad, poco a poco el dolor y ardor inicial fueron remitiendo dejando lugar al placer más profundo que sentía nacer desde mis entrañas.  
Su vaivén comenzó a aumentar de ritmo, lo sentía llenarme por completo para salir después y volver a entrar, en una estocada lo sentí dar de lleno en mi próstata y solté varios improperios, lo escuche reír.

Sentí sus dedos enredarse en el choker de piel que portaba y esto hizo que elevara mi cabeza, le dio otro tirón comenzando a asfixiarme con él.

“Abre los ojos”

Me dijo, así lo ice y vi mi propio rostro reflejado en el espejo frente a la cama, me vi a mi mismo con el rostro encendido, los labios entreabiertos y mi melena siendo sacudida por sus caderas. Pase mis ojos hacia él, estaba sonriendo, me lanzo un beso y jalo con más fuera l collar, sentí un placer aun mayor inundarme. La fuerza de la asfixia estaba dándome unas nuevas sensaciones, sentí mis labios hincharse tenuemente y mi respiración entrecortada, todo se nublo un poco, pero seguí observándonos frente al espejo, él se mordía los labios mientras observaba mi reflejo en el espejo, después los abrió y me dejo ver su cuello, su nuez se movió al soltar un ronco gemido.

Sentí que el orgasmo venia de nuevo a mí, pero la sensación era diferente, lo sentía de una forma más efímera al sentir la fuerza de su mano aun causándome la falta de aire, había sido buena idea llevar ese choker hoy.  
Pare mi lengua por mis labios y sentí que me vine. Afrodita exhaló fuertemente y en medio de mi orgasmo y mis sentidos exacerbados logre sentir el calor de su semen dentro de mí.

Cayo sobre mi espalda y beso mi nuca.  
Nos desplomamos en la cama, donde abrazados cerramos los ojos.

La alarma sonó, solté un gruñido de inconformidad, las cortinas estaban aún cerradas, pero un poco de luz se filtraba entre estas. Al girar mi rostro vi a Afrodita dormir boca abajo con su largo pelo desparramado en su espalda. Tome un mechón turquesa y lo olí.

“Es hora de despertar” le dije en el oído.

Hizo un ruido de desaprobación y metió su cabeza bajo la almohada, esto me hizo ir.

“Vamos”

“No”

“Tenemos solo dos horas más para ir a tomar el tren que nos llevara a Rodorio, ¿No quieres ir a una cafetería antes de volver?” seguí jugando con el mechón de su cabello ensortijandolo entre uno de mis dedos.

“Si…” saco su cabeza y sonreí al verlo despeinado y con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque en realidad yo debería parecer como si me hubiese explotado un boiler.

Me llene de voluntad y me levante de la cama le tendí una mano y lo ayude a levantarse, su cuerpo desnudo emergió de entre las sabanas el nacimiento de Venus pensé a ver sus curvas y sus músculos bien torneados, la erección mañanera que ostentábamos los dos sería un impedimento para llegar a la cafetería a tiempo, pero qué más da, los trenes se retrasan todo el tiempo, caminamos de la mano hacia el cuarto de baño, nos daríamos una ducha y quitaríamos el tinte fantasía que llevábamos en esta ocasión, azul y turquesa, quizá follaríamos de nuevo en la regadera, si tenía suerte.

Ese había sido nuestro teatro, desde hace ya un tiempo. Nos asegurábamos de tomar uno o dos días más de los requeridos en las misiones, a las que siempre salíamos a la par y aunque no fuésemos juntos nos las ingeniamos para encontrarnos en alguna ciudad lejana donde pasásemos desapercibidos y durante esos días vivíamos otra vida. Una donde no había enemigos mortales a los cuales vencer, donde no había que entrenar a niños para ir al campo de batalla, el Santuario estaría ahí esperándonos, pero sabíamos que al otro lado nos esperaba algo más. Vivíamos la vida que nos habían arrebatado, esa que no habíamos tenido tiempo de vivir. Al fin habíamos tenido el valor de intentar arrancarle de las garras al destino algo de libertad.

**Fin**


End file.
